Current Mood ¦ Legend of the Mystical Ninja 5
Jared discovers the password system, rides a tiger, and defeats a ninja boss. Synopsis This level has shooting babies! Jared dies early, and wants some invincibility frames or something when he respawns. Jared finds an enemy that looks like he steals cereal. Jared finds the inn. He decides that he doesn't want to go to the inn. Jared goes to the shop. Pizza costs $120! Jared is not strong enough for the dojo. He goes back to the inn, and wonders what is the point of the other rooms. The game tricks the player into spending more money. It is stupid that it can only be used in this zone. Jared can use a tiger to help. Jared finds a shop with full pizza! Jared grinds money so he can afford the chain mail. He buys all the armor he needs. Jared finds a password to show it on the video in case he needs it. After dodging ninjas with bombs, he arrives in the boss area. Jared is horrified by strange enemies that split in half. Jared has to move under spikes. He second guesses his jump and dies. A game over happens when Jared tries to jump up to the next enemy. Jared saves himself a lot of time after finding out that he can continue from the password spot. It was a perfect spot to continue from. Jared gets greedy on a spike, and gets killed. He gets pushed into a hole again by a spike, getting another game over. Jared hopes he won't need much money for this boss fight as he has very little. It is important to believe in yourself! Jared wonders why he sees some broken wood - before falling back to the start of the difficult room. He ends up dying in the same pit. Jared kills himself so he can try again. Jared becomes annoyed that he is not making progress. Jared is trying to move faster to appease those who are only watching when Jared makes progress, but it makes him do worse. It ends up making Jared lose revenue. Jared becomes frustrated as he hurts himself on spikes. He gets to a section with swinging balls. He jumps onto it, to swing to the other side. Jared decides to use his jitsu power, and rides the tiger that takes hits for him. Jared rides the tiger across more moving ball platforms. Jared comes across a second elephant. Jared brings his tiger back to try to kill more enemies. Jared loses his armor right before the boss. The boss is several enemies flying on a kite. Jared throws his money at them before fighting a ninja on the kite. Jared gets close, but dies with a few hits left. Jared now has to start from the second elephant, and cannot start at his load point. This game is Dark Souls! Jared wants to have another attempt from the logbook entry after another game over. Jared needs a break from this game. Jared accidentally uses up a single use power scroll on nothing. Jared thinks about looking for secrets after getting the second elephant, but decides against it. Jared doesn't understand how the tiger works. Jared gets to the boss with the tiger, and continues to summon it to headbutt enemies. Jared plows through the minion ninjas with the tiger before finishing off the main ninja, finding the old man. Category:The Legend of the Mystical Ninja Category:Videos